In order to reduce confusion among consumers and provide uniformity between manufacturers, the light bulb and fixture industry was standardized some time ago. Such standardization primarily includes the size of the bulb and the threads which are formed on the base of the bulb and within the associated bulb socket and includes a number of bulb and socket sizes.
Typically, a particular bulb socket is designed to accommodate only one size light bulb. Thus, if a user, such as a manufacturer, requires different size light bulbs for different products, different size sockets must also be provided which adds significantly to assembly and inventory costs.
Additionally, light bulb sockets are typically mounted to other structures and are frequently mounted within an aperture of a panel. In such applications, the bulb extends from one side of the panel and is sometimes exposed to the elements while the associated wiring is contained on the opposite side of the panel and is substantially protected from the elements. Accordingly, the protruding bulb and socket portion must be weatherproof so as to prevent malfunctioning and reduce corrosion of the assembly.
It also is required that a particular bulb, socket, or both be replaced periodically due to wear or extended use. Bulb replacement can be hampered if the bulb base and socket become substantially adhered together, such as by corrosion between the materials used to form these components. It is also desirable to provide a socket that is readily removable from the panel for similar reasons.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a socket assembly which can be adapted for use with a number of different size light bulb bases, readily releasably secured to a panel and associated electrical wiring, and is substantially weatherproof so as to protect the assembly from the elements.